In recent years, the use of routers has become increasingly popular. A router is a networking device that forwards data packets from one computer network to another through the networks that comprise the internetwork, until the data packets reach their destination. Routers are found in homes and offices and are typically used to pass data, such as email, internet message (IM), multimedia, and web pages, between a computer and the Internet. At home, a router may be in the form of a cable or digital subscriber line (DSL) router that connects to the Internet through an internet service provider (ISP). More advanced routers, such as enterprise routers, connect large business or ISP networks to core routers that forward data at advanced speeds.
A router may have an operating system and/or system boot code, sometimes collectively referred to herein as firmware, for supporting one or more networking communications protocol standards. Each network interface uses this specialized computer software to enable data packets to be forwarded from one protocol transmission system to another. However, there are generally not enough security measures to prevent the reading and/or alteration of the firmware of a router. Indeed, router firmware typically can be easily replaced with third-party custom router firmware. Router manufacturers may even provide one or more ways to “flash” new firmware, which is typically used to upgrade the router's firmware to a new version from the manufacturer.
However, many users do not flash their router firmware with a file provided by a manufacturer; rather, they may flash the firmware with a file provided by a third-party that may have a customized operating system, potentially rendering the router more vulnerable to hacking attacks, unauthorized modification, repurposing, or accidental hard/soft bricking (i.e., the corruption of the firmware rendering the router inoperable).